Juliet Burke
, | Name=Juliet Burke | Alter=unbekannt | Herkunft=Miami | Status=am Leben | Beruf=Forscherin auf dem Gebiet der Fruchtbarkeitsmedizin | Darsteller=Elizabeth Mitchell | Synchronsprecher=Andrea Aust }} Dr. Juliet Burke (geb. Carlson) ist ein Mitglied der Anderen und taucht zum ersten Mal in der Episode auf. Sie scheint mit ihrer Untertanenpflicht (besonders auch mit Bens autoritärer Position) offenbar irgendwie unglücklich zu sein. Sie lebt in der Siedlung der Anderen, unter anderem auch bezeichnet als Otherville, bis die Anderen die Siedlung aufgeben. Zur Strafe für den Mord an Danny Pickett und den Versuch, Ben zu ermorden hat sie ein Brandzeichen auf dem Rücken erhalten. Ihre derzeitiger Status bei den Anderen ist unklar. Nach dem Auffbruch der Anderen bleibt sie zurück um das Camp der Überlebenden zu infiltrieren und deren Vertrauen zu gewinnen. Juliet ist eine ruhige, intelligente Frau mit einem medizinischen Hintergrund. Sie scheint eine zentrale Figur in den Aktivitäten der Anderen zu sein, wirkt jedoch unglücklich mit ihrem Privatleben. Sie kann allerdings offenbar ebenfalls gefährlich sein, was deutlich wird, als sie versucht Jack dazu zu bewegen, Ben während eines medizinischen Eingriffs zu töten. Vor der Insel *Laut ihrer Mittelos Bioscience Biografie hat Juliet ihren Bachelor of Science an der Florida State University in Tallahassee und ihren Doktor an der Miami Central University gemacht. *Bevor Juliet auf die Insel kommt, arbeitet sie im "Miami Central Universitiy Research Lab" (ein Labor, dass sich der Erforschung der weiblichen Fruchtbarkeit widmet) als Medizinerin, die sich unter anderem mit dem Fachgebiet der künstlichen Befruchtung befasst. Der Leiter dieses Instituts ist ihr Ex-Ehemann Edmund Burke. *Während sie ihren Forschungen nachgeht, erprobt sie ihre Erkenntnisse heimlich an ihrer Schwester Rachel, die am Krebs erkrankt und aufgrund der Chemotherapie unfruchtbar geworden ist. *Als sich Juliet eines Nachts ins Labor schleicht um Medizin für ihre Schwester zu stehlen, wird sie von ihrem Exmann Edmund Burke und einer Frau namens Sherry überrascht. Edmund fragt sie, was sie dort macht und sie sagt ihm, dass sie nur einen Fehler behebt. Edmund weist sie daraufhin an nach Hause zu gehen und ihn und bleibt mit Sherry im Dunkeln zurück. *Juliet nimmt an einem Meeting mit Dr. Alpert von Mittelos Bioscience teil, der ihr eine Slideshow über ihre Einrichtung in Portland/ Oregon zeigt, in der Hoffnung, sie als Leiterin für sein Team hochqualifizierter Leute gewinnen zu können. Sein Argument, dass das Projekt pivat finanziert ist und sie absolut freie Hand in ihren Forschungsarbeiten hätte, lockt Juliet, sie fragt jedoch, warum sie gerade an ihr interessiert sind. Alpert erwähnt Juliets Forschungserfolge (es ist ihr gelungen eine männliche Feldmaus zu schwängern) und ist offensichtlich beeindruckt von ihrer Arbeit. *Er bittet sie, eine CT-Aufnahme zu begutachten. Juliet schätzt, dass es sich um einen menschlichen Unterleib handelt, vermutlich um eine unfruchtbare Patientin in ihren Siebzigern. Dann wird ihr jedoch gesagt, dass diese Frau in Wirklichkeit erst 26 Jahre alt ist und sie die Chance hätte, diesen Fall zu erforschen, wenn sie mit ihnen arbeitete. Juliet beginnt daraufhin zu weinen und erklärt, dass ihr Exmann Edmund sie niemals gehen lassen würde. (Hier tritt nun eine nicht außer Acht zu lassende Frage auf: Warum ist Juliet so abhängig von ihrem Exmann? Warum würde er sie nicht gehen lassen? Ist sie ihm etwas schuldig?) Sie scherzt noch, dass er, damit sie die Universität verlassen könne, mindestens "von einem Bus überfahren werden müsse". Entschuldigungen stammelnd verlässt sie den Raum. Sie sagt von sich, dass sie keine Führernatur ist. *Wieder zu Hause erzählt Juliet ihrer Schwester von dem Gespräch und ihrem Gefühl versagt zu haben. Dann erfährt sie schockiert, dass sie keineswegs versagt hat und Rachel tatsächlich schwanger ist. Die Verpackung und Anleitungen zu einem Schwangerschaftstest liegen auf dem Tisch. Mit dem Entschluss, dass das einzige was zählt nun ist, dass Rachel wieder gesund wird, umarmen sie sich und gemeinsam überlegen sie Edmund zu konfrontieren. *Juliet trifft Edmund vor dem Labor als er gerade mit seiner Mutter telefoniert. Sie erzählt ihm, dass Rachel schwanger ist, verweigert aber ihre Zustimmung zur Zusammenarbeit und Tests an ihrer Schwester. Als Edmund noch mit ihr diskutiert, tritt er einen Schritt zurück auf die Straße und wird tatsächlich von einem Bus erfasst und getötet. *Im Leichenschauhaus, wo Juliet die Identität ihres Ex-Mannes bestätigen soll, erstatten ihr Richard Alpert und Ethan Rom erneut einen Besuch ab und fragen sie ein weiteres Mal, ob sie sich nicht ihrer Forschungsgruppe anschließen wolle. (Juliet erinnert sich an ihre Worte und den seltsamen "Zufall", dass Edmund tatsächlich von einem Bus überfahren wurde.) Sie solle der Sache sechs Monate geben und wäre damit rechtzeitig zur Geburt ihrer Nichte/ ihres Neffen wieder in Miami. Juliet ist geschockt und fragt, woher sie von der Schwangerschaft wissen. Alpert erklärt ihr, dass sie sehr gründlich in ihrem Rekrutierungsprozess sind. Sie fragt, ob sie ihre Schwester nach Portland mitnehmen kann, aber Alpert erklärt ihr, dass es schwer werden könnte, in einer so weit abgelegenen Einrichtung für ihre Behandlung zu sorgen und räumt ein, dass sie sich "nicht direkt in Portland" befinde. *Später, nachdem Juliet sich von Rachel verabschiedet hat und ihr versprochen hat, rechtzeitig zur Geburt zurück zu sein, wird sie von Richard Alpert gebeten, ein Glas Orangensaft zu trinken, welcher mit einem Beruhigungsmittel versetzt ist, um sie auf die Reise zur Mittelos Einrichtung vorzubereiten. Sie zögert und Alpert erklärt ihr, dass er glaubt, sie habe eine Gabe und sie sie allein deshalb angeheuert haben, weil sie glauben, dass ihre Fähigkeiten einzigartig sind. Sie trinkt den Orangensaft daraufhin in einem Zug und wird schnell bewusstlos. (Muss sie sich selbst davon abhalten doch noch auszusteigen?) Auf der Insel * Juliet scheint in der Hierarchie der Anderen weit oben zu stehen, da sie sich um die Gefangenen des Fluges 815 kümmert. * In der allerersten Szene der 3. Staffel backt Juliet gerade Muffins für ihren Buch-Club, die ihr dann jedoch verbrennnen. Juliet scheint scheint traurig zu sein: Sie hört sich das Lied "Downtown" an und muss sich zusammenreißen, um nicht in Tränen auszubrechen. Danach geht sie nach draußen und führt eine Diskussion mit ihren Gästen über Stephen Kings Carrie (welches sie ihr persönliches Lieblingsbuch nennt) * Während des Buch-Club Treffens fängt plötzlich alles an zu wackeln (vermutlich durch den Systemfehler in der "Schwan"-Station). Sie verlassen daraufhin Juliets Haus und werden zu Augenzeugen des Absturzes des Fluges 815. Dort trifft Juliet Ben, der den Absturz ebenfalls beobachtet hat. Die Chemie zwischen ihnen scheint gerade nicht zu stimmen und Ben gibt einen ironischen Kommentar darüber ab, dass er wohl nicht mehr Mitglied des Buch-Clubs sei. * Man sieht kurz Ethan Rom, wie er eine Rohrleitung an ihrem Haus repariert * Juliet ist diejenige, die Jack in der "Hydra"-Station vehört. Um ihn in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln, stellt sie ihm Fragen, deren Antwort sie breits kennt und bietet ihm ein gegrilltes Käsesandwich an. Als sie in Jacks Zelle kommt, um ihm das Essen zu bringen, greift er sie an und fordert, Kate und Sawyer zu sehen. Nachdem Jack dann die Tür öffnet und durch die Wassermassen überrascht wird, schafft es Juliet, Jack mit einem gezielten Schlag bewusstlos zu machen, um ihn wieder in seine Zelle zu bringen. Nach Jacks Fluchtversuch behauptet Juliet, sie wisse alles über sein Leben: Sie erwähnt Sarah und behauptet, im Besitz des Autopsieberichts von Jacks Vater, Christian, zu sein. ]] * Sie scheint Jacks Vertrauen gewonnen zu haben, wozu ihr Ben gratuliert. Sie enthüllt daraufhin außerdem den richtigen Namen des falschen Henry Gales. * Sie fängt Sawyer mit Hilfe ihres Elektroschockers wieder ein, nachdem dieser aus seinem Käfig entkommen konnte. * Sie verpasst Sawyer einen weiteren Elektroschok in , nachdem sie Kate zuvor mit einer Waffe bedrohte. * In kommuniziert sie mit Jack, indem sie ihm ein Video zeigt, indem sie Karten mit Anweisungen in die Kamera hält. Anscheinend ist sie mit Bens Führung nich einverstanden, denn sie bittet Jack darum ihn zu töten. Theorien * Sie ist Jacks potenzielle Liebhaberin, deren Vorkommen in der 3. Staffel vermutet wird. * Sie hat möglicherweise in der "Stab"-Station gearbeitet. * Sie ist ein Doktorin, möglicherweise auf dem Gebiet der Psychologie * Da es in ihrem Lieblingsbuch, Carrie, um ein Mädchen geht, das telekinetische Kräfte beziehungsweise extrem ausgeprägte Sinne besitzt, war sie vielleicht an der Forschung und den Tests an Walt beteiligt und besitzt vielleicht auch selbst solche besonderen Kräfte. ** Falls das stimmt, hat sie vielleicht diese Kräfte benutzt um eine Verbindung mit Jack herzustellen * Sie ist Amelias Tochter. * Juliet könnte farbenblind sein; sie bezieht sich eine rote Taste in der "Hydra"-Station, die aber gelb ist. ** Ist es möglich, das sie sich auf das gelbe Gehäuse bezieht, welches die Taste umgibt. ** Es ist ebenso möglich das die Taste gelb ist, allerdings mit einem roten Symbol darauf. * Könnte ein Stadtleben gehabt haben, in dem sie viel Spaß hatte. Darauf wird angespielt, wenn ihre Stimmung sich währen des Lieds "Downtown" hebt. * Claire sagte zu Rousseau, dass Alex "nicht wie die anderen war; sie war" gut. Es ist möglich, dass Juliet auch "nicht wie die anderen" ist. * Könnte eine Liebesbeziehung mit Ethan Rom haben, da er ihre Rohrleitung für sie reparierte. Obwohl dies harmlos sein könnte, könnte es auch auf ein Zusammenleben hindeuten. * Könnte mit Penelope verwandt sein, vielleicht ist sie ihre Schwester? Während die meisten Frauen vom Erscheinungsbild her eher originär sind, haben Juliet und Penny ähnliche Eigenschaften, Haarfarben und Frisuren. Ben und Juliet * War in einer festen Beziehung (vielleicht Ehe) zu Ben, aber die Beziehung zerbrach. Sie scheinen eine gemeinsame Geschichte und offensichtlich einige Probleme zu haben. ** Dies ist eine sehr wahrscheinliche Theorie wegen einer neuen Ausgabe des "TV Guide", in der Michael Emerson angibt, daß seine Frau früh in der Staffel eingeführt würde. ** Ben wird während der Buchclubszene als Gastgeber für den Buch-Club bezeichnet; Juliet behauptet auch ein Gastgeber zu sein, was zu dem Verdacht führt, dass Ben entweder dort wohnt oder dort mit Juliet zusammen lebt. ** Ben stellt in fest, dass Juliet "nie Suppe für ihn gemacht" hat. ** Während Ben und Juliet ausserhalb des Überwachungsraums der "Hydra"-Station über die Suppe sprechen, klettert Colleen eine Strickleiter herunter und fragt "störe ich bei etwas". ** Juliet hatte eine Affäre mit Goodwin. * Adams Kritik, dass Ben Juliets Auswahl missbilligen würde, deutet an, dass Ben der regelmäßige Gastgeber des Buch-Clubs ist oder dass er eine persönliche Beziehung zu Juliet hat, etwa Mitbewohner, Freund, Ehemann oder Bruder. ** Vielleicht deutet dies, zusätzlich zu einer Beziehung zwischen Juliet und Ben, auf die Ehrfurcht von Adam und dem Rest der Anderen gegenüber Ben und den Missmut von Juliet über die Art, wie Ben die Sachen laufen läßt (auch offensichtlich zwischen den Zeilen lesbar während des letzten Gesprächs zwischen den beiden als Juliet den Überwachungsraums verlässt und zu Jacks Zelle geht. *** Es kann auch bedeuten, dass sie die Führer von zwei unterschiedlichen Fraktionen innerhalb der Anderen sind. **** Wenn die Anderen noch regelmäßig Nahrung und Medizin empfangen und eine moderne Stadt haben, sind sie möglicherweise noch in Kontakt zur Hanso Foundation. In diesem Fall macht die Fraktionstheorie Sinn; Juliet als Anführerin der "Hanso-Loyalen" Anderen und Ben als Anführer der "Mittlewerk-Loyalen" - Juliet wurde durch Mittelwerk Bioscience auf die Insel gebracht. * Könnte etwas mit der Ankunft des echten Henry Gale zu tun haben, hat eventuell Ben zu einem Hinterhalt/Mord aufgefordert. Cultural References * Juliet's Name könnte eine Anspielung auf Romeo and Juliet (ein Schauspiel von William Shakespeare) sein. ** In diesem Schauspiel ist Juliet (im Dt. Julia) ein Mädchen, das sich in einen Mann verliebt, der einer verfeindeten Familie entstammt; in Berufung auf Gerüchte, sie spiele in Staffel 3 die Rolle eines beziehungstechnischen Gegenstücks für jemanden, könnte das ein Bezug zu Jack sein. ** Betrachtet man nur die Namen, könnte ein Konflikt zwischen Juliet und Rose im späteren Handlungsverlauf eine wichtige Rolle spielen. (Bei Shakespeare ist Rosaline Julias Rivalin.) ** Möglicherweise geht Bens Name auf Benvolio zurück. ** The Shakespearian references may also be a nod by the writers to Harold Perrineau's role as Mercutio in Baz Luhrmann's adaptation of the play for screen. Wissenswertes * Das Lied, das sich Juliet anhört, während sie sich für ihren Buch-Club vorbereitet, ist Downtown von Petula Clark. *Carlton Cuse sagt über Juliet: "Was ist ihr Motiv? Ich meine, ganz offensichtlich ist sie nicht zwangsläufig eine vollkommen eingeweihte 'Andere', oder?" Official 'Lost' Podcast/06. November 2006 *''Juliet'' ist französischen Ursprungs und bedeutet soviel wie "mit weichem Haar, jugendlich". *Es wird oft gezeigt, wie sie den Gefangenen Mahlzeiten bringt. Anscheinend gibt sie sich Mühe, es ihnen 'angenehm' zu machen. *Beide Juliet-zentrischen Folgen kommen direkt nach Kate-zentrischen Folgen und vor Desmond-zentrischen Folgen. Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Die Anderen